The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
As generally known to those skilled in the art, a solenoid valve is an electromechanically operated valve. The solenoid valve may be controlled by a current flowing through a solenoid.
The solenoid valve includes a plunger, and the plunger may move as a current is applied to the side of the solenoid, and may be returned to the original position thereof if the current is cut off.
As described above, the plunger makes a contact with other parts during the movement thereof and thus causes contact noise. In addition, as the contact noise is transmitted to the outside through a bracket, another noise (e.g., transmitted noise) may occur together with the contact noise. In particular, as the pressure of a fluid, which is regulated by the solenoid valve, is increased, the contact noise and the transmitted noise may be more increased.
For example, an exhaust brake is mounted between an engine exhaust manifold and a muffler of a vehicle. The solenoid valve is coupled to a cylinder of an actuator which actuates the exhaust brake. As the solenoid valve operates, compressive pressure may be applied into a cylinder of the actuator or the application of the compressive pressure may be cut off.
We have discovered that a driver may be bothered with the noise caused when the solenoid valve is actuated, and the durability of the solenoid valve may be reduced.